Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an operating device for a small vehicle including a handlebar for steering. More specifically, the present invention relates to an operating device that is attached to a handlebar.
Background Information
Recently, a straddle-type vehicle or a handlebar steered vehicle has a handlebar for steering the straddle-type vehicle. One example of a straddle-type vehicle or a handlebar steered vehicle is a bicycle. Often, the handlebar is provided with one or more operating devices for controlling the operation of the vehicle. In the case of a bicycle, the handlebar is often provided one or more brake operating devices for operating one or more braking devices, and one or more shift operating devices for operating one or more gear changing devices. Recently, the braking devices are hydraulically operated by the brake operating devices. In a hydraulic operating system for a bicycle, a hydraulic operating (actuating) device is fluidly connected to a hydraulic operated device by a hydraulic hose. The hydraulic operated device is hydraulically controlled by hydraulic fluid flowing through the hydraulic hose in response to an operation of the hydraulic operating device. For example, in the case of a hydraulic brake system, a brake caliper (i.e., the hydraulic operated device) is hydraulically controlled by hydraulic fluid flowing through the hydraulic hose in response to an operation of a brake lever of the hydraulic operating device. In particular, the operation of the brake lever forces hydraulic fluid through the hydraulic hose to the brake caliper. The hydraulic fluid then moves one of more pistons to cause the brake pads to squeeze a brake rotor that is attached to a hub of a bicycle wheel.